


Full of Grace

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e11-12 Evolution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Returned from ascension, Daniel relearns the lessons of suffering in a body.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 8





	Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal: Theme: Sarah McLachlan lyrics or titles

I'm a body now. Pain obliterates thought, energy, empathy. Nothing and no one exists beyond the spatters of my blood.

Sound and light recede, but I can taste the grit of the hovel's floor. I turn my face to the earth, the mother. My resting place.

Slowly, I draw up one knee and cross my arms against my chest. The fetal burial is ancient as the Neanderthal. I am no pharoah to lie in state facing the stars.

A boot jabs my kidney, then prods my ribs.

Come and lift me from this place. I am ready to be reborn.


End file.
